


Harry Who?

by superherogrl



Series: Harry Who 'verse [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Fix-It, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, No Angst, Soulmates, Temporary Amnesia, harry can't remember eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogrl/pseuds/superherogrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic, Harry wakes up in the hospital in Kentucky after v-day. Basically Harry is on a lot of pain meds and can't remember anyone or anything and insists that eggsy is an angel. Harry and eggsy are soul mates because why not? Harry's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about the title, but I couldn't think of anything else.

“Do you think he’ll wake up? I knew he was here but…what am I going to do if he doesn’t…” The voice just to his left belonged to a young man and sounded nearly hysterical. He wondered what had him so upset. 

“Calm down, he’s here and he’s alive just hold onto that.” The voice of a young woman filtered through.

“Yes lad, Harry’s always been a stubborn one. Don’t lose hope.” Said a man with a very thick accent. He sounded as though he was standing farther away. Who where they talking about? He peeled his eyes open with a great amount of effort. He wanted to say something, but his body and mind was so lethargic. Maybe it was him, maybe they were talking about him.

“Hey babe. No no, don’t try to get up.”

“I’ll get a nurse.” The man with the accent said. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he looked to see who that terribly worried voice was coming from. What he saw was a handsome face that seemed to be hallowed in a golden glow. Is he an angel? Is this heaven?

“Here try and take a few sips.” The angel put a cup to his face and directed the straw into his mouth. He gratefully took the water. “There we are.” The angel smiled down at him.

“Am I dead?” He said now that his mouth didn’t feel like a desert.

“Wot?” The angel had a confused look on his face.

“Am I dead, are you my angel sent to take me up to heaven?” The angel sat there staring with his mouth slightly open. There was a chuckle that came from the person sitting next to him. The young woman that had spoke, she very pretty as well, maybe angels had siblings. 

“No you’re not dead, and he’s not an angel.”

“Angel? More like pain in my arse.” The man with the accent returned, with what must have been a nurse. He was older than the other two, bald, and rather severe looking. He frowned at the man, or at least he thought he was frowning, for his rude comment.

“Of course he’s an angel. Look at him.” He turned his head to the young man again. “What’s your name angel?” At that the man looked rather stricken. No, my darling boy, don’t look so sad!

“You don’t know who I am?” He shook his head. “Why? Why can’t he remember me?” The angel looked at the nurse that same sad look on his face.

“I don’t know let me get the doctor.” The woman had a different kind of heavy accent, one he found he didn’t particularly like the sound of.

“Do you remember them?” The young man pointed to the other two in the room, and he looked at the both of them, and tried as hard as he could for his dear angel to place a name with each face. He came up short. Were these people he was supposed to know? He couldn’t think of who they were.

“What’s your name? Do you remember?” The older man spoke up. He again thought very hard, if only to erase that sad look from his angel’s face, but again he could think of nothing.

“No I don’t. What is it angel, what’s my name?” Again the young woman chuckled into her hand.

“Shut up Rox, it’s not funny!”

“He thinks you’re an angel, it’s a little funny.”

“Your name’s Harry.” The young man reached out and took hold of his the hand closest to him and gave it a firm squeeze. Harry could have purred at even that small contact. He held on to the others hand tightly afraid that he might try to let go.

“So I know you?” The young man’s eye’s turned glassy at that. “No, my darling! Don’t cry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, don’t cry!” Harry tried to move his other hand to wipe at tears that hadn’t yet fallen. It got tied up in tubes that were stuck to his had and arm and he made a sound of distress. How could he have forgotten his angel?

“Harry, do try not to pull out you IV’s, and you need to calm down." He said pointing at the younger man. "He’s probably just a little addled because of the drugs they have him on, he’s just very high.”

“’e’s been shot in the head! I’m allowed to be upset!”

“I was shot in the head?” Dear God, who would have shot me?

“’s alright, we got ‘im. Your safe.” The young man now had both hands wrapped around his.

“You’re my guardian angel then?” That elicited a giggle from both the others.

“You think this is funny too?” He looked up at the older man scowling. The older man shrugged his shoulders. 

“He was my best friend long before he was your mate. I’m allowed to laugh at him.” He crossed his arms leaning against the doorframe. So that was his best friend? Maybe he wasn’t as severe as he looked.

“Mate? What’s he mean mate?”

“I’m your soulmate Harry.” His soulmate? There was something in the back of Harry’s mind that he remembered about soulmates. The one person who is perfect for you. Everyone wanted to find theirs and here was Harry’s.

“Truly?” The man nodded at him. “But how? You are so beautiful! You are so perfect.” There was a very fetching blush gracing his mate’s cheeks. “You’re mine? I get to keep you?”

“I’m yours Harry, and you are mine.” He said, a little smirk on his face now. He leaned forward bringing Harry’s hand up to give it a little kiss. Harry’s hand found it’s way to the side of his mates face. How could I have forgotten how his skin feels under my palms? “How did I get so lucky?” His thumb brushed against a mole on his cheek and then wandered down to touch the one on his Adam’s apple. “Do you have these everywhere? Can I see them?” This time neither of their companions bothered to stifle their laughing. His mate flushed even darker and might have mumbled something that sounded like a yes, but Harry could quite make it out.

“Are you filming this?” He all but shouted as Harry’s attention was again pulled to the young woman who was holding her phone up, presumably recording the conversation. Eggsy batted it down, but much to his chagrin she just pulled it right back up again.

“Eggsy.” His mate turned to face him. Surprise written on his face. “Is that it? That’s your name?”

“Yeah, it is.” Eggsy beamed at him then, and he couldn’t help but think he had the same besotted look on his face. “You should rest Harry. You got to get better so we can take you home.” Once he said that Harry did feel rather tired even though he had only just woken up. He smiled at Eggsy and raised his hand to his mouth so he could kiss his fingertips.

“You’ll be here when I wake up won’t you?”

“Of course Harry. You’ve scared the shite out of all of us, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Harry actually doesn’t know that, but he doesn’t think he could do something on purpose that would upset his mate so badly.

“I know luv.”

“You love me?”

“Yeah, I love you, you big softy.”

“I love you too.” 

“You don’t know that yet.”

“But I do. I know that. How could I not?” Eggsy’s eyes were glassy again, but he was smiling now. He leaned forward carefully and placed a soft chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. Yes, he definitely loved Eggsy, but then again the boy seemed to make it so easy to do.


End file.
